


Is that my Jacket?

by Otakugirl1228



Series: Klance Oneshots ;) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Keith is adorable, M/M, No angst here, i suck at tagging things, klance, normal couple stuff, stealing each other's clothing, typical couple things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl1228/pseuds/Otakugirl1228
Summary: Keith is cold and his jacket is missing, turns out a certain Cuban boy has it.





	Is that my Jacket?

Keith had been looking around for his jacket for what seemed like hours now. It was his favorite and only jacket now that they were in space and it was freezing in the castle at the moment. But of course, his jacket seemed to have grown legs and walked away on the day the castle seemed to be the coldest.

Keith had literally torn his room apart looking for his jacket, and it seemed as though it was going to be lost forever and he would just have to grow accustomed to the chilly air somehow. That was until out of the corner of his eye he saw the familiar red of his jacket, and of course, his newly found lover Lance was wearing it. 

"Lance," Keith said in his usual tone, cocking an eyebrow up at him and examining the boy who was wearing the warm jacket. Keith had to admit that Lance did look really good in it, but he had no idea why he was wearing his Jacket. "Why do you have my jacket, Lance?" 

"Because it is cold Keith why else would I be wearing it, Keith?" Lance says with a huff pulling the jacket around him. "Besides mine was in the wash, and I was cold so I took yours." 

"Okay, but why my jacket? couldn't you have waited until yours was done? Or get a blanket from your room?" Keith says crossing his arms and looking at him. 

"Because I am cold and I want to wear your jacket duh Keith. This is the number one thing that always happens when you are in a relationship with someone." Lance says holding the jacket tightly around him. 

"What do you mean this happens all the time with people who are in a relationship together? You are saying that people steal each other's clothing just because they are in a relationship? That just doesn't make sense to me Lance." Keith says clearly confused, he hadn't really been in a relationship before he and Lance got together and never really paid attention to the couples at the garrison, as he was much more content paying attention to what he was supposed to be doing or hanging out with Shiro. 

"It is what couples do Keith. They steal the other's clothing and wear it because it is comfortable. Though yours is a tad bit short for me."

"Then take it off," Keith says stepping forward to hopefully get his jacket back from Lance. 

"No," Lance says shaking his head and turning away from Keith slightly in an attempt to protect the jacket from Keith.

"Why can't I have my jacket?"

"Because it is comfortable and it's yours."

"Exactly, it's mine so why are you insistent on wearing it?"

"Because it is yours."

"That literally makes no sense Lance."

"It just feels like your holding me okay?" Lance says turning away from him. 

"How the heck does wearing my jacket feel like I am holding you? If you want to be held or get a hug or something why can't you just ask me, Lance?" Keith says huffing looking at him. "I don't understand why you have to wear my jacket for that."

Lance chuckles at Keith pouting over his jacket. 

"You can wear mine later. Then maybe you'll get it." Lance says with a smile as he hugs Keith who melts into the hug as Lance is abnormally warm and he is cold. 

"I don't think I ever will."

"We shall see about that Keith. I think you will." Lance says with a grin. 

"I doubt it."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed this little drabble I did, it was originally from a prompt thing that I am doing on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/otakugirl1228) which is where you guys can send me requests, or even leave feedback on my writing if you want to feel free to check it out. I really am doing my best to improve my writing so constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
